Many casino patrons enjoy simultaneously playing more than one wager gaming machine. Typically, such patrons will need to move from one wager gaming machine to another, inserting credit, making wagers, hitting the “Play” button of each machine, etc. Each wager gaming machine is typically in a different phase of play at any particular time. In some cases, if one wager gaming machine requires a player's attention for more than a few seconds, another wager gaming machine may be idle. Another patron may believe that the idle machine is available. It would be desirable to provide more versatile methods and devices for simultaneously playing more than one wager gaming machine.